Related
by sophieyu03
Summary: Sally and Percy went to London to visit Sally's sister in a weekend. Who will they meet? Will they discover each other's secret? Set after The Blood of Olympus and during the summer of Half Blood Prince.
1. Another Family

**Percy's POV**

'So...we are now going to London?' Percy sighed. 

In the previous hour, Sally had explained how she had two sisters in London. She said that after her parents died in that plane crash, both her sisters, Petunia and Lily, stayed behind in London, being almost adult, while she was sent here to leave with her uncle. Meanwhile, Lily and her husband had died in a car crash, their son was sent to leave with Petunia, who had another family. Only recently had Petunia managed to find her, and she contacted immediately, which caused a weekend trip to London. 

'Yes. I have arranged with Petunia to stay the night at their home. I heard that she her child is about your age too. Also, Lily's son will be there too. It will be good for us to get to know them, you know.' Sally answered. 

'Um, mom? You do remember that I can't go on any planes without being blasted by my uncle upstairs?' 

'Which is why we will be going with the help of your hellhound. You can ask her to help transport us to London. This way it will be safe enough for you.' Sally assured him. 

'I guess I won't have any excuse to not go there then. I will go to pack my bag.' Percy said, heading back to his bedroom. 

Percy hadn't told his mother, but he was both worried and nervous about meeting his aunt and cousins. He had only known his dad's family before, and they were too keen to kill him than his taste. He can only hope that his mom's family would be better. 

He grabbed a few camp T-shirts, a bag of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, and put them into a duffel bag. He felt Riptide in his pocket, then headed to the door of his apartment. 

After a few minutes, Sally came out. 'Let's go,' she smiled warmly as they headed downstairs. 

**Harry's POV**

Harry sighed as he stuffed all his things away in his room. He had just been told that his mother had another sister, who will be visiting soon with his son. 

He hoped that this aunt and cousin would be nothing like Aunt Petunia and Dudley. If they were anything like them, this will be his worst summer ever. 

He went down the stairs into the living room. The Dursley were watching news with the new television they bought. 

'Ah, boy. Come here. I will have to remind you a few things.' Uncle Vernon said, as soon as he spotted Harry. 

Harry gritted his teeth but went next to Vernon. 

'We will make a few things clear before the Jacksons arrive,' Vernon started, 'As you see, they are _normal _people unlike your mother and you, so there will be no _abnormality _when they are here. You will behave yourself. You understand me?' 

'As if I can choose,' Harry muttered. 

'Also, remember, what school you will be attending. I don't want them to know anything.' 

'Fine, just for my world's sake.' Harry muttered. 

'Very well. I will be picking them up at the airport.' Vernon said, and went out of the house. 

Harry went back into his room. He had to make sure the Jacksons didn't find any suspicious thing in the room. All his things for Hogwarts had been stuffed into either the loose floorboard or his wardrobe. He had sent Hedwig to leave for the Weasley's. 

Harry sat on his bed. He hoped that whoever these new relatives are, they won't be too bad.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Harry's POV**

Not for long, Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then footsteps signaled that they were here.

'Get the door!' Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.

Gloomily, Harry pulled the door opened.

On the threshold stood a woman and a boy. The woman had brown hair, with kind, blue eyes. She was whispering something to the boy, who nodded a few times, before looking up. His look caught Harry surprised. He looked quite like him, with messy, black hair and green eyes. But at the same time, he looked different from Harry. Instead of the emerald green of Harry's eyes, the boy's eyes were sea green, with a tinge of blue, like a swirling storm. On the boy's forearm, he also had a tattoo, with the word 'SPQR', a trident, and a single line. The boy's hand kept fiddling with a pen, looking around as if waiting for something.

Then, the boy noticed him staring at him, and raised an eyebrow.

Harry quickly avoided his stare. There was something strange about him.

**Percy's POV**

As Percy looked around for monsters, he noticed a boy staring at him. The boy somehow looked like himself, except for the emerald green eyes, glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

He wondered where the boy got the scar. It would be really hard to get a scar specifically shaped. If he had a scar like this, Zeus would probably kill him… Oops. His ADHD is acting again. Back to the boy. He seemed to have a different aura on him, different from mortals or gods. It was dangerous, but nothing like monsters. In the back of his head, he felt that they were from different worlds, and he didn't mean the mortal's.

Deciding that he stared enough, Percy reached out his hand, 'Hello, I am Percy Jackson, and this is my mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis. May I ask who you are?'

The boy answered, 'Um...I am Harry Potter.'

'Nice to meet you, Harry,' Sally said kindly, though Percy could make out from her eyes that she too sensed something about Harry.

Harry led them to a guest room. He said that as it was late already, they should go down for dinner once they settled.

Percy put his duffel bag on a bed in the room and sighed. Something in this house was making him nervous. He just hope it wasn't because of monsters. He caught his mother's eyes. They were going to discuss it tonight.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and late update, I must finish a graduation project at school, so I don't really have much time to write this. Next chapter would be about a monster attack, and I hope you will give me some suggestions on it.**


End file.
